


To Anger the Avatar of Wrath

by ChronicMisfit



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: (it's the 18th and 19th), Angry Satan, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, He levels the house, M/M, Mammon's an ass, Misunderstandings are a bitch, Satan's birthday, doesn't take place on the 20th
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChronicMisfit/pseuds/ChronicMisfit
Summary: Mammon is dumb and possessive, which causes Satan to get angry enough to level the House of Lamentation when he was asking MC to go on a date with him on his Birthday.
Relationships: Main Character & Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	To Anger the Avatar of Wrath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phoenixash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixash/gifts).



> I bet my friend 1000 grimm that they'd be hit in the feels because she, like me, is a Satan stan.

While studying for a quiz coming up in his courses at RAD on the 18th of October, the Avatar of Wrath picks up his phone to see a notification reminding him that his birthday is on the coming Tuesday. Seeing this reminds him that he had errands he needed to do before then. He looks at his list of errands: buy flowers, buy a tuxedo, make a reservation at Ristorante Six, finish anything he promised he’d do before then, ask MC to go to Ristorante Six with him.

Satan smiles looking at the list, he has all but one task complete. Then the thought of completing the final item, and he smiles. None of this can go wrong, for MC will definitely say yes to him. Confident that he’ll do well on the quiz, he packs up his notes to continue studying later so that he can go find MC and ask them to go out with him.

Upon exiting his room, the fourth born gets a message on his DDD.

MC: Hey Satan, can you meet me in the Library?

Satan: Of course

Satan: If I may ask, what would you like to talk to me about?

MC: Um… I want to tell you something… But I don’t want to do it over text message.

Satan: I’ll be there as soon as I can.

Smiling, Satan turns and heads toward the library of the House of Lamentation. Based on the differences between that instance of messaging the human, and the norm, Satan is even more certain that they will say yes to him. In fact, he’s absolutely certain that the human is going to be professing their love for him.

Satan walks into the library, and his grin drops into a frown in shock.

On the side of the library, the human Satan has come to love is pressed against the shelves, making out with Mammon. At this sight, tears prick at Satan’s eyes as a white-hot rage sears through him, dragging out his demon form.

Satan blacks out from sheer wrath, the last thing he remembers is Mammon and MC’s terrified expressions as MC cry’s out his name.

An unknown amount of time later, Satan wakes to see his eldest brother in his room with him, a terse look on Lucifer’s face. Satan looks around and then realizes, he isn’t in his room, he is in a guest room in Lord Diavolo’s Castle.

The tense silence between the two brother’s is finally broken by Lucifer, “You’re lucky Mammon was there, or you would have killed MC.”

“Tch. If Mammon wasn’t there, none of that would have ever happened.” Satan sneers.

Lucifer stares at Satan sternly and continues, “Perhaps you may not be clear on what occurred in the House of Lamentation yesterday.”

Satan takes note of the date as Lucifer begins his explanation of what he’d heard from MC.

* * *

Back to the afternoon of the 18th of October, but earlier in the afternoon, the Human of the House of Lamentation can be found pacing in their room. They are pondering about telling Satan the truth about how they feel, for the fourth born and them have been spending a lot of time together lately and MC believes the cynical demon may have fallen in love with them during that time.

After hours of twiddling their thumbs in worry, MC decides that they should tell him because they want to make sure to clear this up before the demon’s birthday on Tuesday. The human heads to the library, and stares at their phone, pondering about how to ask him to come here. As they stare at their phone, Mammon enters the library upon having seen MC there.

“Hey, MC! What’cha doin’?” The second born asks with curiosity.

MC starts to have the text conversations from earlier as they respond, “I’m waiting for Satan.”

“Eh? But you’ve been hanging out with him a ton for the past month! You should hang out with me more; I was your first after all!” The avatar of greed exclaims.

With a sigh, MC replies, “You have to stop saying that, you’re going to cause someone to think something false.”

Mammon comes over to MC into their personal space, causing MC to get up from their seat and start to walk back toward the wall as Mammon stalks after them, saying “What if I want them to think that MC? What if I’m in love with you?”

“Mammon… I…” MC begins, but then as the sound of footsteps begins to be heard by the human, Mammon presses his lips against theirs. MC tries to push back against the greedy demons’ shoulders, but they aren’t strong enough to do anything.

A piercing scream of anguish can be heard, pulling Mammon away from the human. MC looks and sees Satan, in his demon form, eyes glazed over in pure rage. The avatar of wraths eyes are sharp, the pupils of his eyes are invisible at the distance MC is from him. MC shouts “Satan, wait!”

But it’s too late.

Time seems to stand still as Satan rushes at the pair in rage, Mammon standing in front of MC to protect her while screaming for them to run. MC stands petrified as Satan lashes out at Mammon.

After what feels like an eternity, Belphegor came running in and grabs MC running off toward the door, to get them out as Satan begins to level the house in his anger. Once the two are outside the gate, MC notices that Mammon is already here, and so are the other four brothers.

Lucifer sees MC and pauses scolding Mammon to ask, “What can you tell me about what happened?”

“I was in the library, waiting for Satan to come because I… uh… I wanted to tell him something, but that’s not really important to what happened. Then Mammon showed up, and he was acting. Strange is the only word I can think to describe it. Mammon pinned me to the wall and kissed me against my will, the next thing I knew, Satan was angry. And Belphegor had to drag me out here because I couldn’t find the courage to move.”

Lucifer shuts his eyes when MC says Mammon kissed them, “MAMMMMOOOON!”

* * *

Lucifer finishes the story by telling Satan about Mammon’s punishment for harassing the exchange student. After the story is over, Lucifer says, “Do you have anything to say for yourself?”

Satan looks down, then inquires, “Are you sure it was against their will?”

Lucifer nods, “They made it very clear to me that they were uninterested in his advances once I finished instating Mammon’s punishment.”

“I’d like to talk to them.” Satan states.

The avatar of pride shakes his head at Satan, “That’s not happening.”

A knock is heard at the door. Lucifer opens the door and Satan is shocked to see MC on the other side. Hushed whispers are shared between the first born and the human, then Lucifer, seemingly hesitantly, exits the room. Once Lucifer’s out of the way, MC comes in and says, “I was listening to you and Lucifer talk… I hope you’re not mad at me for that.”

“I could nev-” Satan pauses, realizing that what he was saying was exactly what got him into this situation. “I’m not mad at you MC. I was… I was enraged before, but I believed that you were willingly kissing Mammon right in front of my eyes. I know I’m wrong now, but the thought that crossed my mind, as I was quickly becoming angry, was that you had called me there to tell me that you and Mammon were in a relationship. I apologize for all of that, and also for scaring you. I hope that you can forgive me, and I understand if you want some space now.”

“Can I tell you what I wanted to in the library?” MC asks concisely. Upon a nod from the fourth-born, they resume, “I wanted to tell you that… I’ve fallen in love with you. I thought you should know whether you feel the same or not.”

“I do. Feel the same, I mean. I… I’ve fallen in love with you, MC.” Satan admits in return. “I was planning to ask you if you wanted to go to Ristorante Six with me on my Birthday tomorrow.”

MC grins and wraps their arms around Satan, “Of course I do!”

The newfound couple spends the rest of the next two days basically glued together. After their evening at Ristorante Six, the couples goes home to get dessert, if you know what that means.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you'd like me to write something for you (although this one was gifted just because I wanted to gift it to her), email me at Chronicmisfit1@gmail.com with the story you want me to write, and to whom I should dedicate it.


End file.
